Excessive interstitial fluid accumulation, referred to as edema, may arise from a variety of illnesses and conditions, including trauma, post-surgical recovery, a medicated conduction, congestive heart failure, renal insufficiency, venous valvular insufficiency, postphlebotic syndrome, and lymphedema. Compression methods and systems control edema by reducing interstitial fluid. This in turn may increase nutrient delivery to tissues, remove waste from tissues, relieve pain from swelling, increase tissue oxygenation, promote wound healing, and decrease risk of infection. However, typical compression technologies have certain drawbacks.
For example, many compression garments are bulky, heavy to lift, and do not breathe well. This can make them uncomfortable to wear. Padded garments are also often expensive to the patient. Additional, many compression garments do not fully leverage the lymphatic system of the patient in the treatments applied to that patient. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system for treating patient with edema.